


Goodnight Sweetheart

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: Goodnight Sweetheart [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Death Threats, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss, Murder, Protectiveness, Sad, Sad Ending, Shooting, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: It's Rafael's nightmare come true...





	Goodnight Sweetheart

 You were standing right in his line of fire. The black cross hairs fixated on your features as you stood in front of the beige Sedan alongside Detective Carisi. That standard issue NYPD vest looked snug, fitting nicely over the athletic curves that he knew you were hiding underneath that sky blue shirt you were wearing. He had to say Barba had decent taste, he’d worked with you before, flirted with you a few times in your downtime. Nothing had ever come of it, he knew why now.

                You had always carried a torch for Barba, he should have seen it back then. It had been in the way you looked at the other man, the way she made time for the ADA. He hadn’t cared that you had rebuffed his own advances, he’d already moved on to the next hot piece of ass that had come his way. He just wished he’d known about the two of you sooner. He could have used it somehow to force Barba’s hand long before the indictment on Dumas and the other two cops had come down.

                Barba was a stubborn man, incorruptible and fearless in a way that you didn’t see in a lot of prosecutors these days. Intimidation didn’t seem to work, after the most recent threat he’d been issued a security detail and Mike Dodds was no slouch in that department. He stuck to the other man like glue, ensuring Barba’s safety at all times. The fact that Barba had chosen Dodds was telling, it meant he didn’t trust anyone outside his inner circle. It was clear that Barba had an inkling that the people issuing the threats were cops and he was clever enough not to put his life in their hands. He wondered what else the other man had started to figure out.

                They were only two days into the trial and already Dumas was itching to roll over and make a deal with the ADA. He was already looking at seven years in prison for reckless endangerment and they all knew that prison wasn’t kind to cops. Dumas had told him if he didn’t take care of it then all the information he had would be in the hands of the ADA before the trial was over. Dumas had enough to bury him and a few dozen other cops if Barba ever got his hands on that evidence. Ideally he would have eliminated Dumas but the other man had fail safes in place, good ones and that prevented him from simply disposing of other man.

                He watched as you reached into the pocket of you fitted black trousers, removing your phone from it before glancing at the screen. He hoped that it was Barba, wouldn’t it be poetic if the other man got to hear your dying breaths?

                That guilt would break him, nobody could bounce back from something like that.  He’d be removed from the trial then their guy would take over. The charges would be dismissed and then he could take his time with Dumas and any lingering evidence the other man had stored away for a rainy day.

                He watched as you raised the phone to your ear. His index finger itching as he increased the tension on the trigger just a little.

                 _Goodnight, sweetheart,_  he whispered, taking the shot.


End file.
